


checkmate.

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, chess date, spoilers for the latest p5a episode, thats what it was really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: And with that, you took my last breath away...(Or Ren's king meant something more)





	checkmate.

"Akechi, catch." 

Goro, who had just turned around to leave after their latest chess match which he had won but barely even if he would never admit it, turned around to question what Amamiya wanted... before fumbling with his hands in the very next second, burgundy eyes wide as he managed to catch what the other threw at him, realizing what it was.

"... why?"

"You won, didn't you?" Amamiya walked closer, causing Goro's breath catch, finding it hard to breath... why was he so _kind_? Why did he have to **love** him so much when in the end he had to...!? He even told him about his mother, something few people truly knew about! His gaze shifted to the chess piece in his hands, trying and failing to ignore the other's presence, stare... why did it feel like he wanted to hold him and never let go? How foolish could he be if such a thought even crossed his mind!? "Thus, you get my king..." 

"... oh..."

".... or rather..." Ren cut across whatever excuse Goro was about to use next, a smirk playing on his lips as he reached out, placing a hand over his black king piece lying soundlessly in the detective's hands. "... you get to become my king, if you say yes, of course... not that I would cherish or love you any less if you said no, you did give me this chess idea when we met all those months ago..."

"Wait...!" the brunet tore his hands away from Ren, looking down at the piece with a shocked look, quickly moving to the nearby counter and smashing it to reveal.... a ring. The _stupid, gorgeous, beautiful,_   **too kind** fool just... proposed to him. To Akechi Goro. His would be...

... Goro wasn't sure if he felt like screaming, crying or smiling right now. Or all of the above, not in that particular order. Why was he so.... Ren?

"... you idiot..."

Ren chuckled at the barely audible whisper and moved to take the ring, staring into his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Is that a yes?"

... and with every fiber of his being yelling at the top of it's lungs to say _**no**_ and end what was one of the best things in his life before it _hurt_ **too** much to even smile at later on, Goro did just that. Smile. And say the exact opposite of what he was supposed to represent, for Shido, for ... everything. This answer was _purely_ Akechi Goro, finally making a choice of his own in a long while... oh so  foolish and yet... so _warm_. He felt so **warm** and _loved_... 

"Yes."

... it was funny, wasn't it? How just _one_ word could seal **your** fate, _his_ fate,  their fate... and yet Goro never wanted to say that one, single word more in his entire life... the pain later on would be worth this small speck of happiness...

... _**right**_  ?


End file.
